The Blonde
by evieeden
Summary: The wolf pack find an incriminating tape one day. Written for Tricky Raven's Silent Auction.


**Author: evieeden**

**Pairing: Jake/Embry/?**

**Rating: MA**

**This was written for ChrissiHR who gave me the storyline for this as my prompt after she won me at the Tricky Raven Silent Auction. I hope she, and everyone else, likes it.**

**As always, I have to point out that I don't own Twilight.**

**The Blonde**

"Dude!"

Jake was about to kill Quil. Ever since his friend had burst into Sam's claiming he had something awesome to show them, he had been bouncing off the walls. Rounding up all the wolves in Sam's living room, he had proceeded to display his "big surprise": a plain silver disc with no markings. Jake hadn't thought much of it at the time, assuming it was some kind of new game that his best friend wanted them all to play, but then he had caught Embry's panicked expression and he knew he wasn't going to like what Quil was about to show them.

Except the trouble was, he did like what he saw on screen when the disc had been inserted into the DVD player and Quil had pressed play.

He liked it a lot.

The only thing he wondered was how Quil had managed to get his hands on a copy. From the look on Embry's face when he had seen the disc it had something to do with him, although he wouldn't have been surprised if Quil had just 'borrowed' it from his friend's house.

On screen was him… well, currently just his abs, but Jake knew his own body well enough to recognise it. Seconds later he was joined on screen by a blonde woman in a skimpy dress, her back to the camera. Leaning down, she kissed him and his hands slid up the back of her legs and under the dress to cup her ass.

"What the fuck, Quil?" Sam barked.

"Dude! I know right?" Jake's best friend looked gleeful. "Jake's got a sex tape. But that's not even the best part."

"Should we even be watching this?" Seth ventured cautiously. "I mean, you're right here." He turned to face Jake. "Isn't it kind of intrusive?"

"Jakey boy here should be proud," Paul scoffed at the younger boy's suggestion. "I, for one, never thought he'd have the balls for something like this." He leaned over and clapped Jake on the shoulder with a smirk.

Seth wasn't reassured. "But...what if someone walks in?"

"Like who?" Paul challenged him.

"Like Leah, or one of the girls."

"He's got a point," Jared chimed in. "Leah sees us watching this she's going to have all of our balls."

"Nah, she's on patrol," Quil brushed off his concern easily. "Sam's thrown Brady and Collin upon her mercy."

The rest of the boys turns and looked at the pack Alpha, who raised a shoulder in a half-shrug. "They need to learn to respect her," he hedged.

"Fifty bucks says she makes them cry before the end of patrol."

"Hell, yes!" Quil accepted Jared with a clasp of their hands.

"But," Seth wasn't about to let it go, "what about Bella and Emily?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his childhood friend and he noticed that Sam did the same, especially as at that moment a loud moan emerged from the screen.

As one, the pack's eyes all snapped back to the TV where Jake had removed the blonde's dress and was now sucking on one of her nipples through the material of her bra. One hand had snuck up to mould over her other breast, slipping under the bra cup, while his other hand had slid down into the girl's underwear. The angle of the camera was at meant that they couldn't see explicitly what he was doing, but from the blonde's moaning and the way her body suddenly buckled, they could all imagine what could have caused such a response.

"They..." Sam's voice trailed off, his eyes locked on the screen. He coughed to clear his throat and tore his gaze away to survey the rest of the pack. "They went grocery shopping. And they wouldn't be too happy if they caught this on the TV so why don't you turn it off."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Sam," Paul chided him.

"Yeah," Quil chimed in. "It's not even got to the good bit yet."

"It's porn – all of it's the good bit," Jared commented.

The blonde had now slipped her hands behind her back and twisted the clasp of her bra, pulling the material away from her chest and dropping it on the floor.

Paul wrinkled his nose. "Damn, Jake. Couldn't you have set up the camera at a better angle? You can't see any good stuff here, only your ugly mug."

Jake just shrugged. To be honest he was glad to see that the view from the camera was limited. Not that they didn't mind being filmed at the time, but it was supposed to be for their eyes only, not for his pack to gawp at.

On the television, he was attacking the blonde's breasts, alternately nibbling and laving over her sensitive nipples. She gasped, her hands grasping at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

He remembered that moment well. The quick, sharp bite of pain had cut through his awareness, goading him on and making his erection swell. Just the memory of it made him shift uncomfortably on the seat.

The blonde's hands were now travelling down his chest, tracing the definition in his abs before moving to unbutton his shorts. This time it was him grunting and groaning as her hands slipped inside his pants and she began working him over.

"Fuck...damn, honey...that's so good..."

It was weird for Jake to watch himself like this. In the heat of the moment, he hadn't really been paying too much attention to what had come out of his mouth, but the other guys didn't seem to think his gruff utterings were particularly out of the ordinary.

What happened next though did surprise them.

The camera suddenly moved around the room circling around Jake and the blonde and coming to a rest on a side facing the corner of a bed.

"Holy shit! There was someone else with you?!"

All eyes shot to where Jake was sitting on sofa, Quil cackling happily in the background. One of Jake's hands came up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck.

"Who was it?" Jared demanded.

Jake surveyed the faces turned towards him; even Sam was starting to look more interested in proceedings.

"Oh my God, Embry!"

Jake supposed he was lucky that Seth answered the question for him, having been the only one still keeping an eye on the TV. All their heads snapped back towards the screen once more, well, all except Embry's, who shrugged apologetically at him.

Jake just shook his head. He now knew where Quil had got the DVD from, although his instinct told him that Embry hadn't given it to him willingly – his best friend's shocked expression upon first seeing that disc confirmed that.

On screen Embry was now rounding the side of the bed, while Jake and the blonde kissed and she jerked him off. As the pack watched, his shirtless friend picked up the girl from behind and tossed her onto the bed. Climbing up after her, Embry and the blonde had kissed as Jake had crawled up behind her to remove her underwear.

"This sucks," Paul suddenly complained loudly. "You've got the camera facing the chick's back again. You can't see any of the good stuff."

"We promised her we wouldn't show her face," Embry finally spoke up. "It was the only rule she had."

Paul grunted in annoyance.

The blonde on screen was on her knees now, her legs spread open. Embry slid underneath her so his head rested between her legs, directly beneath her pussy. As they watched, he yanked the blonde down onto his face, her arms flying up to brace herself above him. There was a flash of his tongue and then the blonde's moans began again as he enthusiastically ate her out. He body began to move against him, rippling and riding the movement of his mouth, gasps and whimpers emerging from her mouth as her hands rhythmically gripped and released at the sheets.

The Jake in the film came up behind the blonde, having shucked his shorts off at some point. Brushing her hair over one shoulder, he proceeded to trail kisses over the back of her neck, making her arch her back, pushing herself closer towards his mouth. The kisses quickly became small nips down her spine and then kisses that left dark marks trailing up her back.

The blonde's pants and moans were steadily growing louder, her breath hitching. She had a hand clamped in each boy's hair, holding them to her. Jake shifted to her side on the bed, there was a flash of teeth and then he bit her.

The blonde came apart in their embrace, wailing out her orgasm.

Embry had to grip her hips to stop her collapsing over his body and Jake carefully wrapped his arms around her, slowly drawing her off his friend's body. Both wolves couldn't seem to stop touching her – their fingers constantly running over part of her body.

There was silence for a moment and then the video temporarily cut off, blaring back into life a second later.

Jake was torn. A part of him was somewhat proud of how well he and Embry had treated their mystery lover. Another part was squirming in discomfort at being forced to sit here watching this while the rest of the pack commented, especially as it was supposed to be something that remained private between the three of them.

The third part of him was completely turned on.

Trying to hide the effect the DVD was having on him, he coughed and glanced around the room. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the screen where the blonde was now laughing throatily.

Everyone except Sam.

Instead, his Alpha was looking between him and Embry, a frown on his face. When Jake caught his eye, the older man shook his head suspiciously.

"Who is that with you there, Jake?" he asked.

The others must have heard the odd note in his tone because they all turned to watch this latest development.

"We told you," Jake indicated between him and Embry, "we promised we wouldn't show who she was, and that means telling you too."

Embry smirked. "A gentleman never tells."

Paul snorted. "It's a good thing you're not a gentleman then, Call."

"I don't know." Quil cocked his head, studying the girl in the film as she stood up off the bed, helping divest Embry of his pants. "She kind of looks like that girl from Forks. What's her name – Lauren?"

Jared wrinkled his nose. "Isn't she that one with short hair?"

"I guess. But I'm sure it used to be longer. Maybe she got it cut after this video."

"It isn't her," Paul stated with confidence.

"It does look like her," Jared agreed with Quil.

Paul scoffed at them. "I'm telling you it's not her."

"And how would you know?" Quil challenged him.

"Because look at that..." he gestured towards the screen and as one, they all spun back to the TV.

Embry was now lying on the bed, half-slumped against the headboard, his erection curving up towards his stomach. He was watching the girl kiss Jake before she giggled and began crawling up the foot of the bed towards him, her bottom swaying and her nipples peaked. The Embry in the film reached down to idly fondle her breasts.

"She's got a nice ass," Jared said. Jake silently agreed with him. He loved that ass. "What about it?"

"Not her ass, you idiot." Paul punched his pack mate on the shoulder. "That!"

Bolting up from his place on the floor, Paul swiped the remote control out of Quil's hands and paused the DVD just as the blonde leaned over Embry to run her tongue up his neck.

"That!" he stated triumphantly.

The others leaned forward and stared at the girl.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Seth finally got up the courage to ask.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Paul rolled his eyes. "Okay, listen up kiddies, 'cos I'm only going to explain this once. That girl is not Lauren. I've fucked her enough times in the past to know that it's not her. For one, she's got bigger tits than Blondie on the screen there, although her ass is as flat as a fucking pancake." He raised an eyebrow speculatively at the TV. "Wouldn't mind get my hands on _that_ ass actually." He turned to Jake and Embry. "I don't suppose you boys would mind sharing, would you?"

Embry's growl ripped through the room and Jake felt his fists clenched.

"Paul," Sam chided.

"All right, okay." Their pack mate laughed. "Settle down pups. It was worth asking." Studying the screen, he suddenly pointed to the girl. "Anyway, _that_ is how I know it's not Lauren."

They all squinted at the screen.

"That mark?" Quil asked.

Low down on the blonde's back, right above the ass that they had all been talking out was a pink, strawberry-shaped birthmark.

"Lauren never had that," Paul said confidently. "Trust me. I would've known if she had."

"Huh."

They all sat back as Paul pressed play again. The blonde's mouth trailed down from Embry's neck, over his chest and paused for a brief second, before slipping over the head of his erection.

"Wh...what about Bella?" Seth stuttered, his eyes glued to the screen as his pack mate arched his back with a low groan, his hands tangling in the girl's hair as he pushed her mouth down further over his erection.

Jake suddenly appeared in front of the camera, blocking the view, before climbing onto the bed behind the blonde. Grabbing her hips, he leaned over to watch her sucking off his friend for a couple of minutes, before his hands clenched around her skin and lining himself up, he thrust inside her. The girl and Jake both moaned at the sudden intrusion, and Embry clearly felt the vibrations down his cock as he threw his head back, banging it against the headboard as he growled in pleasure.

Paul and Jared snickered.

"What about Bella?" Quil scoffed at Seth's suggestion. "That isn't Bella. She's not blonde for one."

"Yeah," Paul chimed in. "The leech-lover's far too straight-laced for this shit."

The Jake on screen was thrusting in earnest now, practically ramming the blonde's mouth over Embry's dick. The speakers resounded with the sounds of the grunts and groans, moans, whimpers and "oh fuck"s that emanated from the threesome on the film.

"I didn't mean that," Seth protested. "I meant... I thought you liked her, Jake."

"Not as much as Jakey boy here likes pussy," Quil cackled. Jared and Paul both whooped and high-fived him.

Both Jake and Embry smiled somewhat uncomfortably at the display, but Jake felt a pang of something like guilt in his chest at the hint of disappointment he could see in the younger boy's expression. Again, Jake inadvertently caught Sam's eye. To his surprise, the older man wasn't watching the screen at all, but was stood, arms crossed, glaring at him.

Discomfited by the attention, he turned away just in time to see his hand wander down the blonde's stomach and disappear between her legs for the second time that evening. The blonde went mad in his arms, her body twitching and jerking as she came for the third time.

Embry was now holding the blonde's head firmly down over his cock, his hips inadvertently pumping as he sought his own relief. His hips had just started to buck up when the film was suddenly interrupted by the banging of the front door.

"Hey guys. Do you mind giving Emily a hand with the bags? We..."

Bella rounded the corner and then stopped abruptly, her eyes growing wide as she stared in shock at the TV screen. Seven guilty faces snapped round to look back at her.

Clasping her hands over her mouth, she blinked once...twice...

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing?!" Hand on her hips, she glared at them all.

Paul, being a smart-ass, had the answer for her. "Watching Jake and Embry's kinky porno." He was rewarded for his answer with a smack around the head from Jared.

"I can't believe you guys," Bella muttered under her breath. "Honestly," she spoke up, striding across the living room towards the television, "what were you thinking? Seth's only fifteen, he shouldn't be watching this."

Grabbing the remote out of Quil's hand as she stalked past, she flicked the DVD off to a chorus of groans of protest behind her.

"The lady has spoken," Sam finally said. "Go on; get out there and help Emily."

Complaining loudly, Quil, Embry, Seth and Jared left the room, jostling each other to get through the front door first. Jake stayed where he was, his hands rubbing over his eyes, trying to erase the image from his mind of his childhood friend walking in on a film of him and his best friend fucking some girl. Paul stayed too, raising his hands to stretch towards the ceiling.

Bella in the meantime was fumbling with Sam and Emily's unfamiliar Blu-Ray player. Leaning over to eject the disc within, her shirt rode up as her jeans slipped down revealing a taunting strip of skin.

A sharp hiss from Paul's direction caught Jake's attention and his eyes snapped towards his pack mate who was staring incredulously at Bella. Frowning at the smirk beginning to develop on Paul's face, Jake followed the other man's eyes and could've kicked himself...and Embry.

There, on Bella's back, just above her butt was a small strawberry-shaped birthmark.

"Paul!" Sam's bark cut through the tension building in the room, tension that Bella as completely oblivious to. "Go and help the others."

Paul laughed and Bella turned around curiously at the sound. "Absolutely. No problem, Sam."

He leered at Jake as he walked out, and Jake cursed under his breath. Off all the people that could've figured it out, Paul was one of the worst, only second to Quil as a gossip. By the end of the evening all the pack would know about Jake, Embry, the movie and the true identity of the mystery 'blonde'.

"Jake, in the kitchen."

Offering Bella a wan smile, Jake bowed his head and trailed after his Alpha.

When he got there he met the older man's eyes and was surprised to see a glint of humour there, no surprise. He pursed his lips and then the question that he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"When did you know?"

"When you bit her shoulder in the movie," Sam replied. "She showed up with a bruise in that exact spot a few weeks ago. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Plus you're a one-woman man, Jake. It was never going to be anyone but Bella."

"Shit!" Jake swore heartily. "They'll all know soon, won't they?"

His Alpha shrugged. "If you're lucky, you've got a couple of hours." He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not being funny, Jake, but you might want to talk to Bella about it before then."

Jake nodded. He knew it. From the second he had seen the look of recognition cross Paul's face he had known that they wouldn't be able to get away with it. The only thing he could do now was minimise the damage.

"Right." He nodded and braced himself to go back into the living room and tell his best friend that their cover was blown. "Okay."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Jake nodded again and then, with a deep breath, stepped into the fray.

He could only hope that Bella wouldn't kill him for this.

But Quil was definitely going to get it.


End file.
